This invention relates to sensing the position of various components associated with a turbo machine using a common microwave generator.
Various position sensing systems exist such as variable displacement transducers and Hall effect proximity probes. However, these systems are not suitable in many instances for turbo machines due to limited accuracy and the hostile environment within which they must perform.
Microwave frequency signals have been used to detect the clearance of a turbine component within a turbo machine. A microwave generator produces a signal that is reflected by the turbine component and processed to detect the position of the turbine component.
The position of numerous components within a turbo machine system must be monitored. For example, the vibration and speed of the turbine must be measured along with the position of a variable stator vane, fuel metering valve, rotary actuators and numerous other components. However, it is cost prohibitive to employ a microwave generator for each component. What is needed is a microwave position sensing system that cost effectively monitors the position of numerous target components within a turbo machine.